1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a display panel having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate used as a substrate of a vertical alignment (VA) liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a VA LCD panel having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display devices. An LCD device includes two display substrates having electrodes forming an electric field and a liquid crystal layer formed between the two display substrates. A voltage is applied to each of the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules, so that the transmissivity of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled.
The electrodes forming an electric field are respectively formed on the display substrate. Specifically, a plurality of pixel electrodes is arranged in a line on the display substrate, and a common electrode covers the other substrate. A voltage is applied to each of the pixel electrodes to display an image on the LCD device. A switching element, which is a three-terminal device, is connected to each pixel electrode for switching a voltage applied to the pixel electrode. A gate line transmits a signal to control the switching element, and a data line transmits a voltage that is applied to the pixel electrode. The gate line and data line are formed on the display substrate.
However, an LCD device is disadvantageous in that it may have a narrow viewing angle. Various technologies have been developed to overcome this problem. For example, liquid crystal molecules may be vertically aligned with respect to two substrates, and a slit portion pattern or a protrusion pattern may be formed on a pixel electrode and a common electrode facing the pixel electrode to divide a pixel into multiple domains.
However, in the vertical alignment (VA) LCD device having slit portion patterns or protrusion patterns, afterimages and spots may be generated in the slit portion patterns or protrusion patterns. Moreover, when a screen is rubbed, spots may be generated.